Magus i diabeł
by kuturin
Summary: Shirou i Rin dzięki Zelretchowi zostają ożywieni w świecie DxD
1. Graal

Od Autora: Nie będę tłumaczył wszyskiego, niektóre nazwy takie jak np. counter guardian zostawię w oryginale lub języku angielskim, nie będę też tlumaczyć czegoś co jest trudne do przetłumaczenia

Historia będzie odpowiadała mniej więcej temu co się dzialo w sezonach dxd, więc ta opowieść zakończy się mniej więcej po rating game z raiserem lub czemuś co będzie mu odpowiadało

* * *

Oh nie! („O nie!") - mowa

„_To niemożliwe!" _\- myśli/rozmowy w myślach/czytanie

„**I am the bone of my sword**" - techniki/formuły

* * *

Unlimited Blade Works, Noble Phantasm counter guardiana EMIYA przywanego w piątej wojni o świętego graala oraz Reality Marble Shirou Emiyi. Jest to miejsce gdzie przechowywany jest obraz każdej broni którą Archer i Shirou umieją odtworzyć. Panuje tam wieczny zachód słońca a w ziemie powbijane nieprzebrane ostrza w najróżniejszej postaci. Jeśli wypowie się odpowiednią formułę można przenieść do tego miejsca siebie oraz osoby z najbliższego otoczenia. Tak też zrobił Emiya podczas walki z Gilgameszem, ich walka trwa już od jakiegoś czasu. Shirou z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem i odtworzonym przez siebie mieczem stawał się potężniejszy, a odtworzenia coraz trwalsze. Na tyle, że Gilgamesz zaczął przegrywać w walce z podróbką Archera

-Niemożliwe! - krzyknął Gilgamesz. „_Żeby taka podróbka zmusiła mnie do użycia tego!_" pomyślał, gdy za jego plecami otwarła krypta jego najwspanialszego ostrza.

-Jakbym ci pozwolił! - zaryczał Shirou ucinając rękę dawnego władcy Uruk, gdy ten już miał w ręce swój najwspanialszy oręż. Ramię odleciało parę metrów w tył. Jednak Emiya nie miał zamiaru na tym poprzestać i gdy już chciał wykończyć Króla bohaterów, pojawiła się czarna energia, która pochłonęła Gilgamesza.

„_Chyba wygląda na to, że Rin się udało"_ pomyślał lekko zdezorientowany Shirou stojąc na pustym, lecz lekko zniszczonym placu świątyni. Gdy już chciał iść do swojej ukochanej, o jego rękę zawinął się się łańcuch.

-To jeszcze nie koniec! Nie pozwolę, by ta niekompletna rzecz użyła mnie jako swojego rdzenia, gdy straciła swe naczynie!- Gilgamesz próbował wydostać się z mocy grala. „Uchyl się w prawo!" usłyszał w myślach syn zabójcy magusów. Gdy to zrobił z lewej strony jego głowy przeleciało ostrze, które wysłało archera z poprzedniej wojny z powrotem na tron bohaterów.

„_Czy to był głos Archera?" _pomyślał młody magus ciężko dysząc

* * *

W czasie, gdy Shirou zajmował się Gilgameszem, Rin i Saber przypadło równie trudne zadanie. Musieli powstrzymać graala przed pełnym ukończeniem. Nie byłoby w tym nic trudnego gdyby nie to że Tohsaka chciała uratowac Shinjiego, który to został wykorzystany przez byłego archera jako naczynie razem z sercem Illyi. Rin mimo problemów z błotem które zostało wyprodukowane przez graal zdołała dostać się shinjiego i wyciągnąć go. Jednak od tego momentu było tylko gorzej, graal nie chciał wypuścić swojego naczynia gdy był już prawie kompletny. Jednak wtedy dostała pomoc od najmniej spodziewanej strony. Od jej byłego sługi archera, który nie powinien być żywy gdy zasłonił ciałem Shirou. Gdy tylko Rin wydostała się z graala, zużyła ostatnie zaklęcie kontroli. Saber zniszczyła graala Excaliburem po czym zniknęła

-Archer!- krzyknęła Tohsaka do idącego w stronę horyzontu counter guardiana – Archer. Zawrzyj z mną pakt jeszcze raz!

-Nie mogę tego zrobic Rin. Nie mam do tego prawa i nie mam już celu. Moja walka dobiegła końca.- powiedział odwracając się do niej

-Ale...- chciała coś powiedzieć ale jej były sługa odpowiedział

-Rin, proszę zaopiekuj się mną. Sama wiesz jaki jest on beznadziejny.

-Archer- nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć jednak po chwili dodała – Dobrze, zrozumiałam. Sprawię że doceni i pokocha swoje życie. Dlatego ty też powinieneś...- przerwał jej jeszcze raz- Znalazłem odpowiedź.-Jego rysy twarzy się zmieniły, teraz bardziej przypominały jego dawną twarz- Nie martw się Tohsaka. Od teraz ja też będę dawał z siebie wszystko- po czym się uśmiechnął, lecz nie był to ironiczny uśmiech Archera, był to szczery uśmiech należący do Shirou. Uśmiechnięty EMIYA powrócił na Tron bohaterów, albo do Alayi, tego Rin nie wiedziała.

-Matko. Nie zdążyłam nawet na niego nakrzyczeć po tym wszystkim- powiedziała uśmiechając się do siebie młoda Magus.

* * *

Po tym wszystkim wydawało się, że świat wrócił do normy. Po ukończeniu nauki w Fuyuki, Rin wyjechała do Londynu studiować w clock tower, pamiętając o obietnicy złożonej Archerowi, zabrała Shirou ze sobą. Tam zwycięzcami piątej wojny świetego grala zainteresował się sam Zelretch. Tohsaka i Emiya stali si jego uczniami. Niestety brak talentu syna Kiritsugu zdecydował o tym, że Shirou wyłącznie udoskonalił swoją nową magie tracing zwaną też odtwarzaniem i walkę mieczami. Jego faworytami były zaślubione ostrza Kanshou i Bakuya. Po skończonym szkoleniu, Emiya i Tohsaka pobrali się. Jak obydwoje zadecydowali Rin teraz będzie miała na nazwisko Tohsaka-Emiya, jako hołd dla swojego ojca który zginął w poprzedniej wojnie.

Zelretch widząc umiejętności młodych magusów zaczął zlecać im najróżniejsze misje od stowarzyszenia. Szybko się okazało, że potrafią oni sprostać każdej misji. Bardzo pomocne okazało się tu Reallity marble Shirou czyli Unlimited Blade Works, które nie raz uratowało im życie. Po kilku latach Emiya zaczął przypominać z wyglądu Archera. Jego włosy stały się białe, a skóra pociemniała.

* * *

Od Autora: To moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc mam nadzieje że się spodoba


	2. Misja

Authors note: No i jest drugi chapter, jest to też ostatni chapter prologu (który cały powinienem zrobić w jednym chapterze). Rozdziały mam mniej więcej zaplanowane do momentu akcji z excaliburami, więc mam nadzieję że conajmniej do tego momentu będę publikować.

* * *

15 lat po zniszczeniu Graala, biuro Zelretcha

Stary wampir siedział na swoim skórzanym fotelu. Na jego złotym biurku leżało pełno papierów. Wziął do ręki jeden z ostatnich raportów. "_Hmmm, znowu ten obszar" _pomyślał po czym zaczął patrzeć na czerwoną ścianę zbierając myśli. Usłyszał pukanie. "Wejść" krzyknął po czym do sali weszło dwoje ludzi. Mężczyzna z nieco ciemną skórą i krótkimi białymi włosami, ubrany w czerwony płaszcz z czarnym ochraniaczem na brzuch oraz kobieta z czarnymi włosami upiętymi w dwa kucyki, jasną karnacją, ubrana w czerwoną kurtkę i czarną spódnicę.

-Mieliśmy wracać do Fuyuki, ale dotarło do nas twoje wezwanie. Czego chcesz stary zgredzie?- powiedziała z gniewem w głosie kobieta.

-Spokojnie moja uczennico. Obiecuję, że wam to odpowiednio wynagrodzę- próbował uspokoić ją Zelretch

-Ale o co chodzi? Nie wzywałbyś nas tak nagle gdyby chodziło o coś błahego.- zauważył drugi gość

-Ależ chciałem was tylko zaprosić…- przerwał widząc twarz Rin- Masz racje Shirou. Przejdę od razu do sedna. Na pewny obszarze w Transylwanii, w Rumunii zaczynają znikać ludzie.

-Czemu zajmuje się tym stowarzyszenie magów?- zapytał młody magus

-Nie stowarzyszenie, ja się tym zajmuję. Możesz to nazwać intuicją, ale te zniknięcia mają, według mnie, związek z magią. To nie jest tak, że te osoby po prostu wychodzą i nie wracają. Każdy kto mógł być potencjalnym świadkiem został znaleziony nieprzytomnym. Dodatkowo każdy z potencjalnych światków nie pamięta niczego z ostatniej godziny przed zniknięciem. Znikają osoby z każdego przedziału wiekowego, majątkowego czy zdrowotnego. Waszą misją będzie odnalezienie winowajcy- popatrzył na Rin i Shiro- Czy przyjmiecie tą misję?

-Przyjmiemy staruchu.- westchnęła Tohsaka- Ale mam nadzieje, że zapłata za tą robotę będzie warta z przełożenia naszego urlopu-dodała po chwili

-O to się nie martw, moja ulubiona uczennico. Przy okazji, mam dla was coś, co wam pomoże.-Zelretch pokazał ręką na coś, co przypominało małą słuchawkę douszną- Oto mój najnowszy mystic code. Pozwala na rozumienie języka rozmówcy i odwrotnie. Mam nadzieje że będzie przydatny. A i oczywiście mapa regionu- pokazał na zwinięty kawałek papieru zaraz obok.

* * *

Zima, Gdzieś w śród gór Transylwanii w Rumunii

Zapadł już zmrok, po słabo odśnieżonej drodze jechał Hammer H1. Gdzieś w oddali było widać światła jakiegoś miasta lub wioski. Samochodem kierował Shirou, obok niego siedziała jego żona Rin.

-Nie wierzyłam że to kiedyś powiem, ale ciesze się, że kupiłeś ten kawałek złomu Shirou

-A widzisz? Zawsze mówiłem, że przerobiony samochód wojskowy najbardziej się nam przyda w pracy, możesz zobaczyć ile drogi zostało do naszego celu?

-Według mapy jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów. Shirou kiedy tam dotrzemy musimy się zatrzymać w jakimś hotelu czy czymkolwiek. Nie mam zamiaru spać w aucie.

-Rin, nieważne jak kocham ten wóz nie proponowałbym spania w nim

Po kilku godzinach dotarli do swojego celu, małej wioski o nazwie której nie potrafili wymówić. Było już po północy więc nikogo nie było na dworze oraz nigdzie, oprócz kilku budynków, nie paliło się światło. Wioska nie była zbyt duża. Większość budynków była drewniana i stała przy głównej drodze, kilka z nich stało trochę dalej i prowadziły do nich małe uliczki. Żaden z nich jednak nie wyglądał na zaniedbany. Wyróżniał się jeden budynek. Znajdował się jakieś sto metrów od głównej drogi. Był duży, prawdopodobnie stary i nawet w nocy było widać, że dość mocno zaniedbany. Na środku wsi magusowie zobaczyli szyld, gdy podjechali bliżej było widać napis "_Zajazd_". Rin przyglądnęła się budynkowi. Wyglądał na wzorowany na dziewiętnasty wiek, był dość zadbany. Przednia ściana była pomalowany na ciemny kolor, niestety w nocy trudno było stwierdzić jaki konkretnie. Z okien i szpary pod drzwiami widać był światło.

-Cóż wygląda lepiej niż się spodziewałam- przyznała z ulgą, wysiadając z wozu, Tohsaka

-Kto by się spodziewał, że na takim zadupiu znajdziemy przyzwoity hotel- odparł jej mąż po czym zamknął drzwi do samochodu i weszli do środka

Nie spodziewali się tego co zobaczyli. Byli w dość sporym pomieszczeniu, które zostało wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Nad ich głowami wisiały żyrandole z lampami olejnymi które wypełniały całe pomieszczenie specyficznym światłem. Wokół nich było kilkanaście drewnianych stołów i krzeseł, a przed nimi był bar który pełnił także rolę recepcji. Na lewo od niego było widać duże schody prowadzące na górę.

-Rin? My na pewno jesteśmy na jakimś kompletnym zadupiu?- szepnął do niej Shirou

-Zapraszamy państwa- usłyszeli męski głos dobiegający od schodów- Witamy w Zajeździe Drakuli, nazywam się Decim i jestem właścicielem tego miejsca.- Z schodów zszedł mężczyzna. Był dość wysoki, posiadał jasną karnacje, błękitne oczy i szare już włosy. Ubrany był w typowy strój barmana.- Chcecie się państwo napić, a może wynająć pokój? Niestety o tej porze kucharze już nie pracują więc mogę zapewnić państwu posiłku. Proszę usiądźcie.- powiedział stając za barem i pokazując na stołki barowe. Shirou i Rin usiedli za rada mężczyzny.

-Chcemy wynająć pokój, ale przed tym, nie wiem jak moja żona, lecz ja chciałbym się czegoś napić. Macie Jacka Danielsa?- odparł Emiya

-Ja po proszę piwo, najlepsze Ale, najlepiej to najlepszego Bittera jakie macie- powiedziała Tohsaka

-Ależ oczywiście. Mamy obydwa trunki. Koszty za wszystkie zamówienia dołączę do rachunku za pokój.- powiedział Decim nalewając dwa trunki do kufli- Jeśli mogę spytać, to z jakiej przyczyny przywitali państwo o tej porze roku do naszej miejscowości?

-Praca- odparł wzdychając ciemnoskóry zaczynając pić, a barman podniósł brew

-Czy kojarzy wam się z czymś słowo Kaleidoscope?

-Czyli to pan jest naszym kontaktem?- spytała Rin przestając pic swoje piwo na moment

-Powiem wam, że gdy Zelretch wyjawił mi, że sprawą zajmą się Zabójcy Magusów to kamień spadł mi z serca, ale nie spodziewałem się, że będziecie tacy młodzi.- powiedział barman- Zgodnie z umową z Zelretchem dostaniecie nasz najlepszy pokój, a także wszystko co będzie wam potrzebne, a ja nie będę zadawał pytań i ovzywiście wszystkie koszty pokrywa Zelretch- dodał po chwili

-Wydaje mi się, że będzie nam się bardzo dobrze współpracowało panie Decim- powiedział Shirou i uścisnął rękę barmanowi, jego żona zrobiła to samo- Tak w ogóle zastanawiało mnie, jak się ten hotel utrzymuje- dodał po chwili

-Co prawda zimie jest tu pustawo, ale latem naprawdę sporo turystów przejeżdża przez naszą wioskę, by dotrzeć do jednego z zamków w którym podobno kiedyś mieszkał sam Drakula. Zimą ten zamek jest odcięty od świata. Sama nazwa przybytku nawiązuje do postaci hrabiego.- odpowiedział Decim- Zgaduje że droga była długa więc proponuje udanie się na spoczynek. O szczegółach porozmawiamy kiedy państwo wstaną.- dodał i położył klucz do pokoju na ladę

-Niezwykle mądre słowa, a piwo przednie.- powiedziała Tohsaka lekko podchmielona- Chodź mężu- chwyciła go za kołnierz jego płaszcza i pociągnęła do ich pokoju. Gdy tam weszli ich oczom ukazał się bardzo duży apartament. Na ścianach znajdowała się jasnożółta tapeta. Na przeciw drzwi znajdowało się okno które zajmowało prawie całą ścianę. Pod oknem stało gigantyczne łóżko z czerwonym baldachimem. Było wykonane z ciemnego drewna. Na ziemi znajdowały się panele o kolorze ściany. Na środku sypialni leżała skóra białego niedźwiedzia. Po obydwu stronach od wejścia znajdowały się drzwi do innych pokojów, lecz Shirou i Rin natychmiast

* * *

padli na łóżko i zasnęli zmęczeni po kilkunastogodzinnej podróży.

Pukanie do drzwi obudziło Emiyę

-Przyniosłam świeże ręczniki, mogę wejść?- było słychać głos młodej kobiety

-Chwileczkę! Dopiero wstajemy- odkrzyknął mężczyzna

-W takim razie przyjdę za pięć minut. Proszę mnie wtedy wpuścić- odpowiedziała kobieta

-Która to godzina?- powiedział do siebie i wziął do ręki swój telefon. Wyświetlacz pokazył godzinę jedenastą "_Najwyższy czas wstawać" _pomyślał po czym spojrzał na swoją żonę i westchnął. "_Czasem wolałbym znów walczyć z Gilgameszem niż ją budzić"._

-Rin stawaj- powiedział i ją szturchnął, po czy tylko dzięki refleksowi zdołał uniknąć uderzenia

-Nie teraz- wymamrotała przez sen

"_Jak zawsze z nią problemy. Może trzeba zmienić taktykę?" _pomyślał i wyszeptał do niej: "Moja kochana tsundere, czas wstawać!" i ugryzł ją w ucho.

Jego żona cicho jęknęła, otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła twarz swojego męża. -Nie pogniewam się jeśli będziesz mnie zawsze budził w ten sposób- wyszeptała

-Ciesze się że ci się to podobało- oparł i pocałował ją w usta- Ale trzeba wstać moja droga. Jest już po jedenastej

-I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie ten stary zgred, to spalibyśmy jeszcze w naszym domu w Fuyuki- powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem Rin

-Przyniosłam ręczniki, mogę wejść?- Shirou usłyszał ponownie głos pokojowej

-Proszę wejść właśnie wstaliśmy- odparła Rin po czym do sali weszła kobieta o jasnej cerze i czarnych włosach, ubrana w strój francuskiej pokojówki z pięcioma ręcznikami w rękach.

-Jestem Raluca i pracuję tu jako pokojówka.- ukłoniła się- Mam nadzieje, że nie mają państwo żadnych powodów do narzekań

-Nie mamy jak na razie żadnych zażaleń. Możesz wracać do pracy.- odparła Tohsaka

-W takim razie życzę miłego pobytu- powiedziała, zostawiła ręczniki i wyszła

Minęły dwie godziny gdy Emiyowie zeszli do holu, w recepcji ujrzeli Decima.

-Mam nadzieje że jesteście państwo zadowoleni z pokoju- zapytał właściciel

-Oczywiście. Nadal jestem w szoku że macie taki standard na takiej prowincji.- odparła kobieta- Nim przejdziemy do szczegółów zadania chcielibyśmy coś zjeść. Co polecasz?

-Dzisiejszym daniem dnia jest Ghiveci cu carne, podać?- odparl błękitnooki

-Tak prosimy- odpowiedział ciemnoskóry po czym Rin i Shirou zajęli miejsce przy stole

Po kilkunastu minutach kelner przyniósł im posiłek. Danie nie było co prawda na poziomie Emiyi ale nadal talentu kucharza mogli pozazdrościć szefowie najlepszych restauracji. Gdy już zjedli, a talerze zostały zabrane, podszedł do nich właściciel.

-Mam nadzieje że smakowało! A teraz porozmawiajmy o waszym zadaniu.- powiedział Decim po czym ustawił bounded field

-A wiec jesteś magusem?- zapytała Rin

-Umiem tylko postawić bounded field więc nie określałbym się tym mianem

Czy masz jakieś informacje inne od tych które dał nam Zelretch?- zapytał Shirou

-Mam. Po pierwsze, ta wioska jest centrum obszaru, gdzie znikają ludzie. Po drugie, prawdopodobnie widzieliście ten opuszczony dom oddalony trochę od wioski. On był tu zawsze i zawsze był opuszczony, ale od czasu pierwszego porwania wydobywa się z niego potężna, złowieszcza aura.

-Pierwsze porwanie było pół roku temu! Dlaczego wcześniej nie zareagowałeś?- odezwał się Emiya

-Początkowo nie widziałem powiązania między tą aurą a zniknięciami ludzi. Stowarzyszenie sprawę olało, dopiero Zelretch się tym zainteresował jakieś dwa tygodnie temu.- odparł Decim

-Wiemy już chyba wszystko co potrzeba. Idziemy sprawdzić ten dom- powiedziała Rin po czym wstała z krzesła i poszła w stronę drzwi. To samo zrobił Shirou.

* * *

Chwilę potem stali przed domem. Budynek miał jedno piętro i poddasze. Połowa frontowej ściany była obrośnięta bluszczem, a na drugiej połowie widać było pozostałości białej farby. Spiczasty dach był wykonany z ciemnych dachówek, lecz większość z nich była już pokryta mchem lub ich nie było. We wszystkich oknach brakowało szyb, a po drzwiach frontowych nie było śladu. Przed framugą były pozostałości czegoś co kiedyś prawdopodobnie było werandą. Oprócz tego wszystkiego ze strony domu było czuć żądze krwi.

-Nic dziwnego, że Zelretch poprosił akurat nas.-powiedział Shirou przełykając ślinę

-Zabijmy to co siedzi w środku i wracajmy do Fuyuki, należy nam się urlop- odpowiedziała Rin i weszli do środka. Korytarz był długi i ciemny. Ściany były pokryte brązową zniszczoną tapetą. Na podłodze walało się pełno śmieci, ale widać tez było ślady krwi ciągnące się do drzwi znajdujących się na samym końcu pomieszczenia. Drzwi były całe ale lekko uchylone.

-**Trace on!- **powiedział Shirou i przywołał swoją ulubioną parę mieczy, a Rin ułożyło ręce w pozycje do użycia Gandru, po czym obydwoje zaczęli kierować się stronę kryjówki mordercy. Za drzwiami znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół, do nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Rin wyjęła jeden z klejnotów, który zaczął świecić po czym zeszli w ciemność. Po kilku minutach zeszli na dół. Znajdowali się w pokoju pełnym krwi i ciał.

-Na korzeń. Co tu się stało- powiedział Shirou, po czym ze wszystkich stron było słychać jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Rin wyjęła i rzuciła w powietrze jeden z klejnotów co dało efekt światła słonecznego. Na środku pokoju stało coś. Żadne z nich nie mogło określić czym było to coś. Posturę miało człowieka ale jego ciało składało się wyłącznie z czerwonej mazi. Co jakiś czas kropla ciała kapała z niego, a gdy dotknęła podłogi, maź zaczynała wrzeć i tworzyła dziurę. Następnie usłyszeli syk i stworzenie się na nich rzuciło. Było niesamowicie szybkie, lecz Rin i Shirou udało się odskoczyć. Tohsaka rzuciła w swojego przeciwnika trzeba kryształami mrożącymi ale ich efekt trwał zaledwie kilka sekund. Dla Emiyi czas ten był jednak wystarczający i celował w swojego przeciwnika z łuku używając bezimiennego Noble Phantasma przypominającego Caladbolga. Wystrzelony miecz odrąbał rękę, stworzenia która w chwili jej odstrzelenia zmieniła się w płyn i zrobił dziurę w ziemi. Zasyczało jakby z bólu i odtworzyło ją poświęcając część swojego tulowa.

-Rin! Kup mi trochę czasu!- krzyknął Shirou do swojej żony odskakując kilka metrów do tyłu

-Przyjęłam-krzyknęła Tohsaka rzucając jeden wybuchowy kryształ, który odrzucił przeciwnika do tyłu

-**I am the bone of my sword-** zamknął oczy i zaczął recytować Shirou gdy stworzenie było już w powietrzu od wybuchu kryształu Rin

**Stell is my body and fire is my blood**

Stworzenie zasyczało ze złości i chciało skoczyć na Emiye jednak w tym momencie dostało pocisk Gandru co oszołomiło je nieco

**I have created over thousand blades**

Przeciwnik rzucił się na Rin jednak nie zauważyło kolejnych wybuchowych klejnotów leżących na ziemi i znowu zostało odrzucone

**Unknow to death, nor know to life**

**Have withstood pain to create many weapons**

Shirou zdążył wyrecytować dwie kolejne linijki nim abominacja zdążyła stanąć na nogi

**Yet those hands will never hold anything**

Stworzenie zasyczało i wykonało jakby ruch szarży, Rin chcą uniknąć ataku odskoczyła jednak stworzenie tylko na to czekało. Wystrzeliło kawałkiem swojego ciała trafiając Rin, która krzyknęła z bólu i padła na ziemie martwa jednak...

**So as i prey, Unlimited Blade Works**

Shirou skończył recytować swoje najpotężniejsze zaklęcie. Pokój zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawiło się nieskończone pole z setkami tysięcy broni wbitymi w ziemie. Stworzenie było zdezorientowane. Emiya był wściekły jak nigdy dotąd. To coś ośmieliło się zabić jego ukochaną żonę. W jego ręku pojawił się Excalibur. Uniósł ostrze nad głowę i miecz zaczął emanować złotą energią

-**Ex- **potwor ponowił rzut swoim ciałem, trafił, jednak było już dla niego za późno- **Calibur!**\- fala energii zmiotła potwora, jednak zaraz po tym Shirou padł martwy na ziemie obok Rin

Po kilku godzinach do piwnicy zeszedł Zelretch, rozglądnął się chwilę po czym zauważył ciała magusów

-Nie wiem z czym walczyli, ale skoro ich zabiło, to musiało być potężne.- powiedział do siebie- Ale skoro tego już nie ma, to należy wam się nagroda. Może wpadnę przy okazji do Ophis?- dodał po chwili uśmiechając się- Mam nadzieje, że spodoba wam się nowe życie

* * *

Author's note: Mam nadzieje że się podobało (i że nie wyszło za krótkie). Odnośnie planów na kolejne chaptery to mam już pomysły kim zapełnić peerage Shirou, ale nadal brakuje mi jednego rooka i 6 pawnów. Jakbyście mogli mi dać pomysły kto nadawałby się do tej roli. Nie musicie się ograniczać tylko do świata dxd czy UBW, jeśli postać nie bedzie zbyt op w porównaniu do shirou czy rias to możliwe że ją wykorzystam.


End file.
